My something Blue
by fancybutterfly
Summary: Two years after Tightens defeat, and a year since Roxanne started dating Metro city's new hero. Roxanne thought she knew everything about her boyfriend, but when Megamind reveals a secret will she stay? Or will she run? Lots of Fluff. Crossover happens in later chapters. I don't own Megamind or X-men. Rated M chapters later. (I like my stories to have sizzling sex scenes. Sorry)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter#1

"So how was last night?" Claire said with raised eyebrows.

Despite the lift that her camera girl's voice offered Roxanne still sulked, her palms folding delicately under the cup of her chin.

"Fine."

"Don't tell me." She said as she was changing out a tape from one of the camera's. "He didn't."

"No." Roxanne huffed. "He didn't."

They sat there in silence for a few seconds before Claire spoke again.

"Well I don't know what Megamind's deal is. That lingerie looked amazing on you."

"Thanks, but I don't think Megamind is big into lingerie."

' _Or maybe he's just not into me.'_ She mumbled under her breath.

It had been two years since Titan's defeat, and one year since they officially started dating, but Megamind and Roxanne had yet to consummate their relationship.

"Don't sweat it." Claire said with a wave of her hand. "Just talk to him."

"I have." Roxanne said in a frustrated tone, meeting her gaze.

Roxanne took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment in regret.

"I'm sorry." She said reaching over to Claire. "I didn't mean to shout."

She shrugged her shoulders but kept her eyes intently focused on the camera.

"I'm just frustrated. I don't know what to do."

"Hey." Claire pulled away from her camera hearing her voice crumble with distress.

"It will happen when it's meant to."

"And when is that? When we are both too old to even know what sex is?"

Claire looked over her shoulder at the clock that hung on the wall. It read 5:00PM. "Hey why don't we have dinner tonight? Just you and me?"

Roxanne lifted her head for a moment and met Claire's face with a small smile. "Thanks." She reached into the folds of her purse and pulled out her cell.

"Let me just send a quick text to Megamind."

Claire nodded and put the camera back into its case.

"Ready?" She said after Roxanne put her phone away.

Claire nodded and then they left their office, greeting the busy traffic of Metro City.

"Sir I don't think this is going to work." Minion said puzzling over the flashing computer screen in their liar.

"It has to Minion. Keep trying."

"Keeping trying sir."

Minion pulled away for a moment and turned his watery gaze to Megamind. He couldn't help but notice the purple blotches and heavy weights that pressed against his friend's green eyes.

"Sir, are you all right?"

"Yes." Megamind said as he stared intently at his own screen.

"Are you sure sir?"

His teeth were now gritted and he rubbed at his hefty temple.

"How did last night go?" He asked when Megamind didn't respond.

"Horrible Minion. Just horrible." Megamind threw his arms in the air and then sank into his office chair, which rolled from the weight of his lean frame.

"She seduced me."

Minion couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's assessment. From what he knew about earthling's, which grantit wasn't much he did know men didn't associate horrible with being seduced, especially from a beautiful woman like Roxanne Richie.

"Did you try talking to her?"

"Of course not." Megamind spun circles in his chair while still rubbing at his overlysized blue head.

"So, you didn't tell her the truth?"

Megamind stopped spinning, his back now facing his friend.

"I can't do that."

"Sir she's going to find out eventually. You know how smart she is."

"Yes." He said with a small breath. "I know."

He turned to the clock which read 5:00PM. Waves sloshed in his stomach. Of course, he was happy that Roxanne would be home soon, but he was so ashamed. Last night he ran out on her wearing the blue lingerie that she had no doubt purchased for their one year anniversary.

He turned away when he felt his phone vibrate beneath the folds of his leather suit.

He opened it and exposed the small screen.

'Dinner with Claire. Be home later. XOXO Roxy.'

He took a deep sigh of relief. His long fingers delicately caressing the screen.

At least he would have time to come up with a plan.

Despite it being a busy Friday night Roxanne and Claire got one of the best tables at FruDumere. It sat window side. The soft kiss of the late sun pouring in from their window, which overlooked the Brooklyn Bridge.

Roxanne looked up from the view and smiled when Claire came over carrying two margaritas' in her hands. She placed on in front of Roxanne before putting the other one in front of her.

"Ok. So, spill it girl."

Roxanne was private. She usually didn't discuss personal things with coworkers, especially her sex life, but in only a year's time Claire had become a good friend to her.

She took a deep breath and curled a bit of her short black hair behind her ear.

"Don't repeat what I tell you. I don't want anyone at work to find out."

Claire placed one hand on her chest above her heart and the other raised just above her head.

"I promise."

Roxanne sunk closer to her, closing the space between them so none of the other patrons could hear.

"So, after dinner we started making out, and then I pulled him into our bedroom."

Roxanne fiddled with her hands, as she usually did when she was engaged in deep conversation.

"I had everything set up. The candles. The wine."

Claire nodded urging Roxanne to continue.

"Then I excused myself to the bathroom where I put on the lingerie you helped me pick out."

Roxanne took a deep breath and looked around to make sure no one was listening. Satisfied she continued.

"Then I came out. He just froze and ran away."

Claire chocked mid sip on her margarita, causing some to leak back into the glass.

"Are you serious?" Claire said after a few seconds of silence. "He just ran out on you?"

"Yea. He ran out."

Claire pondered for a moment, lost in thought. Then she returned with a snap of her fingers.

"What?" Roxanne said staring at her friend.

"Maybe he's just afraid."

Roxanne laughed and tssked into her drink before taking a sip.

"Yea right. The man fights villains every day. You really think he's scared of having sex with me?"

Claire shook her head and opened her mouth to speak, but paused for a moment while the waitress brought their order over.

After she left Claire continued.

"No, I think he's afraid of not pleasing you. Maybe he just doesn't know what to do."

Roxanne stared down at her food, twisting her spaghetti onto her fork.

"Have you ever tried talking to him? Explaining how things work?"

Of course. Roxanne thought. He wasn't from this planet and his parents had died when he was only days old. Megamind was smart, obviously, but how could he know something that he was never taught? Minion could have had the talk with him, but maybe he was just embarrassed.

"That's a great idea." Roxanne said with a beam to her voice. "Maybe you're right. Maybe he's just nervous."

"Poor thing." She finished with a pout.

"Poor you." Claire finished with a laugh.

The evening ended with the two girls laughing over their pasta and drinking the rest of their margarita's.

Megamind twiddled his thumbs and watched the clock intently.

8:30. She should be home soon. He thought.

He rose, turning when he heard the click of the door.

"Megamind?" Roxanne said with a light tone.

He rushed over and wrapped his arms around her open frame.

"Hello Darling, did you have a nice time?"

Roxanne nodded and tucked a bit of hair beneath her ear.

"Yes. It was nice."

Roxanne walked past him and sat on the couch. She smiled, patting the empty seat next to her.

"Can we talk?"

He nodded, but wouldn't meet her eyeline as he sat next to her. Clearly still embarrassed over last nights events.

She reached down, pulling his face to meet hers.

She melted, seeing how vulnerable he looked with his big green eyes.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

He shook his head and pulled her hands away from his chin to hold and caress them.

"No darling. You don't owe me an apology. In fact, I owe you one."

He took a deep breath and faced her.

"Megamind you don't have to apologize. It can be scary. Especially if you don't know what you're doing."

"Wait. What?" He said cutting her off and releasing his grip.

"Listen. I remember what it was like to lose my virginity. It was terrifying."

He shook his head stopping her thoughts long enough for him to interrupt.

"Yes, I'm a virgin, but I know what I'm doing. Minion had the talk with me when I was 11."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Though he thought it was pointless I'm glad he did."

"Wait? What?" Roxanne stood and had her hands on her hips. "So, it's not that you don't know what you're doing?"

"No." He said with a laugh and rising with her. "Of course not. It's that we aren't compatible."

He pressed his fingers against his lips, seeing the white veil that fell against her olive face.

"I didn't mean that we aren't compatible."

"No." She said wiping at her cheek and reaching for her purse. "I think that's exactly what you meant, and you know I think you're right."

She knew that Megamind wasn't always great at social skills, but to say that they weren't compatible. It was too heartbreaking for her to hear, and ripped open every insecurity that she had about their relationship. She already thought she wasn't good enough for him.

"Roxanne, please. Just listen that's not what I meant."

He reached for her but she pushed away from his grasp.

"I meant that our bodies aren't compatible." He said just as she reached for the handle, blocking her escape.

She paused, turning back to him. "Meaning what exactly?" She said with a tremble to her voice.

He turned his head down before he spoke, and didn't meet her when he did. "It's our genetic makeup." He said with a sigh. "Sex with me could kill you."


	2. Chapter 2

Rated M chapter. You've been warned.

Chapter#2

She clicked the door shut and they sat back on the couch.

"Roxanne, you have to know that to me you are perfect."

He looked back up from their joined hands.

"I just can't have sex with you. It's too dangerous."

He took a deep breath and watched as she reached her eyes to the window.

"A year." She finally muttered and turned to him.

"We've been together for a year and you didn't bother telling me this."

He reached out and caressed her back, but this time she didn't push him away. Instead she regarded him with tear spilling eyes.

"Truthfully, I was hoping never to have to tell you."

He held up his hands in a surrendering gesture when she did shove away from him. How could he be so stupid? Keeping secrets from her? He knew how she felt about that.

"Minion and I have been working on a solution. You said you wanted to take things slow. So, I thought we would have enough time before we were ready for sex."

She rose her eyebrow and placed folded her hands on her chest.

"Well clearly I can see that ship has passed." He said regarding her.

She laughed and shook her head. "Yes, I would say we are now in glacial territory."

She laxed onto the couch and pressed her hand to her forehead.

"What solutions were you working on?"

It was the question he would hope never to have to answer, but he didn't want to be dishonest with her. Not again.

"I never thought that intimacy with anyone was possible. Until I met you."

He fidgeted with his hands and his feet pranced onto the blue shag carpet.

"After you and I started dating Minion and I took corpses from the nearby medical school. The same one where Metro Man took the skeleton from."

Roxanne's eyes turned wide and she sank up in the seat again.

"After they were finished. Of course." He clarified with a sigh. "And of course, with permission from the school. It's legal Roxanne, I promise. The deceased sign off for their bodies to be donated to science."

Megamind laid a caucious hand out to her, rubbing her back. Visibly Roxanne relaxed again and sank back into the sofa.

"After doing research with Minion I discovered that female aliens have thicker uterine walls, and that my sperm, to get through the thicker walls are more potent than male human sperm."

"It has to be." He continued. "For our kind to have successful reproduction."

"So, you tested your sperm on human corpses?"

"Yes." He said.

"So... wait... you did… that… with?" Her face wrinkled with disgust.

Understanding what she was asking he wrinkled his eyebrows and raised them.

"What? No. I told you I'm a virgin. No, I just gave samples."

Her face straightened and he felt safe to continue.

"Well, my sperm is so potent that it burned through the walls of a human female subject."

His stare turned grave and he shuffled his hands with hers.

"Couldn't we just use protection?" She offered.

He shook his head. "No, trust me I thought of that."

"It will burn through latex and sheepskin. I imagine any other kind of condom too."

"Another solution is me getting a vasectomy." He shrugged. "But that would mean not being able to have kids."

He almost finished by saying that if that time did come that they could adopt.

Take it slow. He thought to himself. Don't scare her away.

Dissolving that thought he continued.

"Also, there's the matter of waiting for my recovery, and to make sure that I didn't have any more sperm within my semen."

She nodded and squeezed his hands. "I'm sorry, I thought it was because you didn't want me. That you weren't attracted to me."

He shook his head. "No, don't be silly. Roxanne, you are so beautiful."

He cupped her face and rubbed his fingers onto her skin. "I should have been honest. I'm sorry."

She sighed and melted, dipping in deeper to his touch.

She pressed her forehead against his and basked in the feeling of their skin touching.

"Megamind?"

He pulled back, staring dreamily at her.

"Yes, my dear."

She tapped her finger onto her bottom lip and squinted her eyes.

He couldn't help but smile at her focusing face. It was just so darn cute.

"Is there a way to somehow change my sex organs?"

It hadn't even been a solution that crossed his mind. Even if he had and it could be successful. There was no way he was going to put her through that.

"What?" He barked, the smile fading from his face. "Are you insane woman?"

"No, now hear me out." She said with a slight edge to her voice. She didn't like being called insane.

"Out of the question." He said as he turned towards the kitchen. "Even if it was possible it's not an option."

"Well it's not your call, is it?" She said with authority spilling from her as she followed him.

He grumbled as he reached into the fridge and pulled out a box of crispy kreme's. He always ate sweets when he was upset. Or even when he wasn't upset. Megamind had an insatiable sweet tooth.

"It is my call. I will not jeopardize your life in that way."

"It's my life, and maybe for you I would jeopardize it."

"Why?" He said sitting the donuts down onto the granite counter. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I love you." She said.

They both stood still, basking in the words that had just been exposed into the air.

It had been the first time either one had said those precious words to each other.

Megamind had wanted to of course, on several occasions, but he was respecting her wishes on wanting to take things slow, and as for Roxanne, well she had been burned too many times to be the first one to say it again in a relationship.

"I'm sorry." Roxanne said as she dipped her hair behind her ear. "I just got caught up in the moment. I shouldn't have said.."

Megamind cut her off before she could finish.

"I love you too." His voice was soft and tender, coated with longing. "Roxanne I've loved you for so long."

She turned to him, the ice in her face melting with the soft caress of his hands on her cheeks. "I hate that I can't give you what you want."

She shook her head and sunk deeper into the cup of his hands. "I want you." She breathed, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Kiss me."

He twisted his fingers into the locks of her hair just before dipping his lips into hers.

The kisses soon intensified, and they were feeling their way back onto the couch.

She drew her hands to her blouse, and ripped open the buttons that concealed her feminine curves.

"Roxanne, we can't." He panted when she brought his hands up to her breast.

"Not sex." She said with a seductive smile. "Let's just run a few bases."

He huffed frustrated that he was going against what his body wanted. Much to his and her dismay he buttoned her shirt back up. "Darling, do you really think that I'd be able to just stop at first or second base?"

"I mean damn it woman." He said as he traced his eyes down her curved frame. "Just look at you."

"I need you." She said, barely above a whisper. "Can we try?"

She reached her hand out to him and pressed it to her breast again.

He lingered for a moment, staring at her swell, rubbing circles against her puckering areola.

She moaned in appreciation and her blue eyes swirled with darkness.

Damn it he wanted her. He could stop. He told himself. For her safety, he could.

He pulled her close and unbuttoned her blouse again, exposing the swell that was trapped beneath her cotton bra.

"Megamind." She called with a mix of longing and lust.

She reached for his zipper and pulled it down, then dipped her palm into his manhood.

It was large, and heavy. Full of cracking desire and forceful thunder.

"Roxanne, be careful." He warned, pulling back with heavy breaths. "I don't want to risk hurting you."

She nodded and continued to rub his aching member.

He moaned, his body shivering with the waves of pleasure that she was generously giving him.

Wanting to return the favor he reached down past her hips and undid her zipper.

She cried out when he brought his hand down to her.

She was hot, and wet, ready for him to plunge into her.

Not needing anymore of an invitation, he shoved his fingers in her, feeding himself deep inside.

She moaned and shook, while still mindlessly stroking his member.

"I love you." He said, in a deep and throaty voice.

"I.. ah.."

She wasn't even able to get out the words. His voice, his touch, the way he was pressing her button was too much for her body.

She was angling over the edge, and dangerously close to slipping.

She came onto his hand, hard. Full of violent spasms.

He soon followed, careful not to get any of his jizz on her skin.

After a few moments of heated bliss Megamind reached out and grabbed a box of tissues.

After wiping themselves clean Megamind rose and reached his hand out to her, aiding her rise.

She was hoping not to kill the suddenly happy mood, but she wanted to reopen the discussion.

"Can we at least talk about fixing me?"

He sighed and folded his hands against his chest. "My love, you don't need fixing. You're perfect. Now please, don't ask me to discuss this."

"It's late." He said looking up at the clock with a sigh. "Let's go to bed."

He held his hand out to her. She took it and they disappeared into their bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter#3

Roxanne turned towards the bedroom. She smiled hearing the loud booming snore that erupted from the sunlit bedroom.

She was happy that Megamind was getting some much-needed sleep.

She was up the next day, getting ready. She had just stepped out of the shower and got dressed.

Thankfully it was Saturday. So, she wouldn't have to work today.

She walked into the kitchen, Minion was happily humming over a hot pan and making eggs.

"Good morning Minion." She chirped.

"Good morning Miss Richie. How did you sleep?"

"Fine." She said, masking her smile beneath a gulp of hot coffee.

Her mouth ripped deeper, flooding with the remembered pleasure that her body had just experienced the night before.

"Actually Minon, I'm glad you're awake. I want to talk to you."

Shoving her carnal thoughts aside she sank into the seat next to Minion, who was now seated at the kitchen table.

"So, I talked to Megamind."

Minion visually tensed, and drug his bottom fangs across his lips.

"Oh." He said in a small tone. "Did he tell you?"

She nodded and placed her cup on the table after a second sip of coffee.

"Yes, he told me everything."

Minion and Roxanne sat in an uneasy silence for a few moments.

"Minion, have you ever tried fixing a female's sex organs?"

Minion raised his eyebrows, his face creasing with the authority of it.

"No." He said coldly. "And I never would. It's dangerous." He already knew what she was implying, and he didn't like it.

Minion had come to really care about Roxanne in the last two years. Not in the way Megamind had, but he still cared about her none the less. He didn't want to see her get hurt.

"It's just." She continued cautiously. "I don't think he should get a vasectomy. He should be able to have kids."

"Don't you think it would be good if Megamind had other people, like him. His own species."

She moved towards the window, and peered out into the sprawling city.

It was only 11AM on Saturday, but already the people skirted below moved with such purpose, bustling amidst heavy traffic.

"I mean look Minion." She said, pulling her gaze and ushering her hand out towards the window. "There are hundreds of millions of people like me." She paused, placing her hand on her chest. "Humans."

"What if there was more for this world? What if we could give this world more people like Megamind?"

Minion had to admit, she was being rather persuasive, and he didn't disagree with her. Megamind was the last of his kind, but again, he wouldn't risk her life.

"We could fix me." She said in a desperate tone. "I'd be willing to try."

"Miss Richie, I'm not going to say you're wrong." He said, lightly exposing his inner thoughts. "But I'm not going to put you at risk like that, and I'm not going to go behind Megamind's back that way. He's my friend."

"What are we talking about?" Megamind grumbled beneath a stiff yawn. They both turned, smiling cautiously.

He stood, soggy eyed and still wearing his thunderbolt PJ's.

"Why don't you sit down and eat first?" Roxanne said, ushering her hand to the open seat next to her.  
"Then we can talk."

"Fine." He grumbled, still half asleep. "But if this is about what we talked about last night be warned my answer is still no."

"Ok." Roxanne said, winking towards Minion when he turned away.

After breakfast Minion started to collect the dishes but Roxanne shook her head and swatted his hands away.

"You made breakfast Minion. I can take care of the dishes."

"But Mam.." He said, but was cut off by Roxanne's dark raised eyebrow. "Minion, how many times must as I ask you not to call me mam. It makes me feel old."

"But mam…"

Roxanne sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Minion. Sweetie, please just go sit in the living room."

"Yes." Megamind said with a skeptical tone. "And then we can talk."

Roxanne soon joined them and sat next to Megamind, rubbing circles into his hands.

"Very well. We are all gathered and ate. Now what is this about?"

Though Minion suspected that he already knew, judging by his master's clenched jaw and grinding teeth.

"Well." Roxanne said as she released his hand. "As you may have guessed this is about last night."

Megamind closed his eyes for a moment and took a large gulp of breath coming out like a heavy sigh.

"I know that you have already said no, but."

"So, what is the point of this?" He said throwing his hands in the air.

"Well." Roxanne said, maintaining her cool tone. "I think we should at least open it for discussion. Maybe Minion should be part of this too. After all, he helps you with your research. Maybe he you can come up with another solution besides a vasectomy."

"There is no other solution." Megamind said, pressing his hands across his chest.

"Listen, Megamind I see a future with you. I love you."

He turned to her, ripping his hands away. "But I want kids, and if you get a vasectomy then that won't happen. Please, can we at least talk about this?"

Not that there weren't other options. I mean surely, they could adopt when the time came, but they wouldn't be his species. There was also the possibility of artificial insemination. The doctors do clean the sperm in a procedure called a 'washing.' It removes chemicals from the sperm. Maybe that would help with the potency of it, making it safe for Roxanne's body to handle.

"No." Megamind said, rising to his feet. "I don't want it discussed again. Understand?"

"Hey." She barked back, rising to meet his gaze. "You can't talk to me like that. We are in a relationship."

Her voice cooled, the heat of it dissolved with a deep breath. "Listen, we don't have to make any decisions, but I deserve a chance to discuss this too."

"We need to respect each other."

He didn't want to fight with her, but his temper sometimes just didn't allow him to have a filter.

"Exactly, and I don't feel respected."

"Sir, we are just trying to have a discussion." Minion replied in a small tone. "We're just trying to talk to you."

He turned to Minion with a blank stare. He immediately hid behind the sand castle that was placed in his bowl, a gift from Roxanne last week. He then turned back when Roxanne spoke.

"Don't feel respected? What exactly does that mean?"

"You went behind my back." He snarled. "It means this is over."

He turned away, if he met her eyeline his resolve would be gone. He would be sinking on the floor, begging her to forgive him.

He felt so guilty. It wasn't her fault that he was a freak, and couldn't give her what she wanted.

She deserved better. It was better this way.

"Fine." She said, turning towards the bedroom. "I'm sorry you feel that way. I'll just grab my things and go."

He jumped when he heard the bedroom door slam.

"Sir?"

"Don't." Megamind said with a tight jaw.

"Just. Don't."

Minion sighed, following Megaminds outstretched hand towards the lab downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter#4

 _Keep it together Roxy._ She thought to herself. _It's going to be OK. He's going to come to his senses. Just breath._

But all the breathing in the world couldn't suffocate the tears that ripped from her.

She clenched tight to her chest, hoping to keep the sounds from barreling out of her. It must have worked, because within seconds another door slammed.

Then there was nothing.

Maybe he really did stop caring.

She wiped at her face and reached into her purse for her phone.

Sorting through her contacts she rationalized in her head who she could call.

She stopped when she saw the name daddy. She hovered over the call button, but then continued to scroll.

She couldn't call him. She couldn't tell him what happened. He was the warden for heaven sakes. He had just started warming up to Megamind. If she called him now it would destroy all of that. No matter what she couldn't take the new hero from this city.

She then paused over Claire's name, but then quickly hit the call button.

"Roxy? Hey. Calling to tell me good news I hope."

"No." Roxanne said beneath a small, tight voice. "We broke up."

"What?" From the other side of the phone she could hear the crinkling of a leather chair, as if she was rising from a couch.

"Can I come stay with you? Just until I find my own place?"

Even though Titan was behind bars and she thought that the landlord would happily take her back she couldn't go back to the old building. Not after how he vandalized it when he escaped six months ago. Of course, he was immediately locked back up. Titan was no match for Megamind.

"Of course. Just tell me where you are and I'll come and get you."

Roxanne held the phone to her chest for a moment and debated to herself. She had come to trust Claire, but there was just something in her that wouldn't let her give away Megaminds location.

"No, you don't have to do that. Just call a cab. I'm at the coffee shop by park avenue."

"OK." Claire said. "Just hang tight."

"Thanks." She said just before pressing the hang up key.

She quickly scooped up her bags and took a deep breath before leaving the sanctuary of the bedroom.

To her relief and dread the hallway was empty. She thought that by now he would come to have come to his senses.

She turned though when the floor creaked behind her.

"Oh. Miss Richie. I thought you were gone."

Minion's eyes sank in his bowl and then reached back up to her apologetically. "I was just supposed to get something."

She watched as Minion grabbed the box of crispy kremes and held them tightly to his chest as if he was concealing them.

"Yea." She said as she curled a bit of stray hair from her face. "I'm just leaving now."

"Do you need a ride?"

She shook her head. She wanted to accept it, and she thought it was very kind, but she didn't want to put a distance between Minion and his best friend.

"No thanks. I'm going to stay with Claire for now."

He nodded and turned away with his head down.

"Ok." Without another word, he hobbled back downstairs with a sunken head.

"What took you so long?" Megamind barked when Minion finally came downstairs with the donuts.

"Sorry sir." He said, placing them on the empty table. "I was just saying goodbye."

"Oh." He said walking to the counter. "You mean she's gone?"

"Yes sir. She is just now leaving."

"I see." Megamind said as he shoved a whole donut in his mouth.

"Sir, you still have time. Go after her."

He shook his head and paced the floor. "What's the point Minion?"

"What's the point?" Minion said with a gasp. "Sir the point is you love her."

" _Maybe things were easier when I was evil.'_ He thought to himself as he shoved yet another donut down his throat.

"I do love her Minion, but I can't give her what she wants."

"It's not that you can't." Minion said with a huff. "It's that you won't. Talk to her. Come to a compromise."

Minion would have normally not spoken to his master that way, but since turning good Megamind had softened, making it easier for him to speak his mind. All around things were better when he was good.

"No Minion. I can't. I can't lose her."

"Sir, with all due respect. You already have."

Megamind didn't even realize that the TV was turned on, not until the news girl reached his reality.

"In other news Titan has once again escaped federal custody."

"Really?" Megamind barked. He had tried telling the warden that security at the prison was not up to code. He had offered to donate the necessary funds to improve the problem, but the warden declined him. He was just too stubborn.

"With the help of his sister. Madeline Rose."

The screen flashed, displaying a very familiar face.

"What? No. That's." Minion said pointing to the TV.

"Claire." Megamind said, finishing Minion's thought.

"Sir, we have to go." Minion reached for the keys and a duffle bag and shoved the guns and whatever other gadgets happened to be sitting on the desk.

"Minion, what are you doing? We don't even know where Titan is."

"Sir, you don't understand. Roxanne is going with Claire."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter#5

Roxanne sat just outside the coffee shop on a bench drinking in the fresh summer air of the city. Thankfully, she had made it just in time to watch the cab pull up to the curb.

"Miss Richie?" The cab driver called to her with his hat tipped, concealing his face.

She had just opened her mouth to speak, but to her shock another voice called from inside.

"Yea, that's her." Claire climbed out and smiled, holding her arms out to Roxanne. She sunk into her happily.

"Hey hunny, are you OK?" She said reaching for her bag.

"Not really."

She tssked and put the bag inside and ushered her into the cab.

"Do you want to go back to his place and get the rest of your things?" She said once they had pulled out onto traffic.

"No. That's OK. I don't want to run into him. He's probably still home."

"I doubt it." Claire said with a laugh.

"What do you mean?"

The cab pulled over into a lonely alley and the driver chuckled from the front.

"He's probably looking for me." The cab driver removed his hat, revealing a puffy red afro.

"Hal." She breathed, just before reaching for the door, but it was locked.

Before she could fight back Claire had grabbed rope from her bag and wrapped her into it.

"Hello Roxy." He said with a grunt. "Sorry you and the little blue twarp broke up. Too bad you didn't go for a real man in the first place."

"What do you want Hal?"

"What do I want?" He asked with a muffled laugh. "Well Roxy, for starters I want you dead."

"Then your boyfriend." Claire finished. "Opps. I mean your ex-boyfriend."

Roxanne shuffled beneath the ties of the rope, but it was no use. She just couldn't get free.

"Then." He said with a sigh. "I want to take over Metro City."

"We." Claire spat at him and gave him a knowing glaze. "We want Metro City."

"Yea Yea." He said rolling his eyes while stepping out of the cab.

"Hey, you wouldn't have gotten out of there in the first place if it wasn't for me." She argued.

Roxanne watched as he tapped onto the rear driver's side window. Claire hopped out, but not before turning back to Roxanne.

"Didn't you tell me before you couldn't swim?" She said with a laugh.

Roxanne watched in horror as Claire climbed into the driver's seat and pulled back out onto traffic.

"Well, I guess you're going to have to learn some time." She said with a shrug. She jumped out of the car just before it crashed into the Hudson river.


End file.
